In computerized data entry and visual display systems, a need often arises to either edit data already entered or enter new data. A common way to provide that capability (and the way which offers the broadest range of capabilities for entering alpha, numeric and symbolic data) is to use a full size "writer-style" key board and appropriate software. Key boards of that type, nearly always used with personal computers, have a length in excess of sixteen inches and a top area in excess of one hundred forty square inches.
But there are certain types of systems where one needs only a relatively-narrow range of capabilities to be used as an adjunct to the primary system. In those situations, a standard writer-style key board would be intolerably large. Examples of such systems having only limited data-editing and/or data-entry capabilities are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,680,728 (Davis, II et al.), 4,737,980 (Curtin et al.) and 5,007,008 (Beers).
The Davis, II et al. patent describes a method for entering data using a 10-key key board with the keys numbered 0 to 9. During editing, a screen displays several clusters of characters with each character of each cluster corresponding in position to that of one of the numbered keys. When a particular cluster is "active," depressing the numbered key corresponding in position to the character to be selected from that cluster causes such character to appear in the field being edited.
The Curtin et al. apparatus uses the telephone key pad and a small display panel which is either built into the telephone or provided as part of an auxiliary controller. Each key of the key pad is marked with three alpha characters and one numeric character but not all of the characters of the English-language alphabet appear on such key pad.
In operation, the user depresses a key and all four characters are displayed. A computer generates a "best guess" as to which of the characters is actually desired and displays such character in the first character location. Clearly, the character selected by the computer may be incorrect and the user will have to continue other steps to obtain the desired character.
The Beers patent describes ways to cause depression of a particular key to display any one of two or more symbols. Such ways relate to how often the key is depressed in sequence, how long the key is held down before release or when the key is depressed during a pending time period.
Since the apparatus depicted in the Davis, II et al. patent uses a screen which displays several clusters of characters, a relatively large-area screen is seemingly needed. At the least, the Davis, II et al. apparatus appears to be a step away from the compactness needed for certain types of applications.
An obvious disadvantage of the Curtin et al. arrangement is that the user does not always immediately obtain display and entry of the desired character. If the computer guesses incorrectly, further user manipulation is needed to obtain such character. And there may be no provision for editing existing data fields, only for entering new data.
The Beers method and apparatus seems somewhat awkward and "non-intuitive" in use. The symbol displayed depends upon the number of key depressions, the duration of a key depression or the instant of a key depression relative to a period of time.
An improved method and compact apparatus for adjunctively editing a relatively-small, existing data field and for creating new data fields would be an important advance in the art.